Hellgate Mata Nui Kapitel 1; "Return to Aqua Magna"
„Custos ad Noctis“ E'in jeder kennt die Geschichten über die Welt des Lichts und die Welt der Schatten. Und die meisten meinen das dies nur Märchen sind um andere zu erschrecken oder ihnen Alpträume zu bereiten. Doch ist dieser Alptraum nur eine verkannte Realität welche niemand wahr haben will. Genauso wie den Tatbestand das die Welt des Lichts und die Welt des Schattens eins sind und es nur auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt ankommt. Die Angst vor der Dunkelheit, so wie manche es nennen, ist das was uns am Leben hält. Es stärkt uns, zeigt uns die Gefahren und gibt uns relativen Schutz vor dem Bösen was in der Dunkelheit lauert. Doch manchmal gibt es Kräfte die dem Schatten der Nacht ein Gesicht verleihen. Diese Schatten gab es auf jeder Welt, auf jedem Planeten und in allen Epochen. Und immer gab es ausgewählte Geschöpfe die dafür ausgesehen waren, sich diesen Schatten zu stellen. Jede Epoche hatte ihren Namen für diese wenigen Krieger die sich zwischen dem Licht und der Dunkelheit bewegten. Heute nennen sie uns „die Wächter der Nacht“ oder „Hüter des Gleichgewichtes“ und jene die unsere Aufgabe nicht verstehen; '„Praedatoren“ ---- “Hellgate Mata Nui“ M'r. Bishop hockte hinter seinem Schreibtisch und leerte den dritten Becher Kaffee fast in einem Zug. Die zwei uralten Aktenordner lagen aufgeschlagen auf vor ihm. So manche Archivinhalte las der Abteilungsleiter gerne doch diese beiden Ordnete hasste er. „Warum sitze ich seit sechs Uhr morgens im Büro,“ murmelte der Agori während er einen verachteten Blick auf die aufgeschlagenen Seite warf, „und studiere 6.000 Jahre alte Unterlagen?“ Bevor er aufstand um sich eine vierte Tasse Kaffee zu holen markierte er mit einem Textmarker in je einem der Ordner einen Textabschnitt; '''''Personalityeducate Lead System D'as „Personalityeducate Lead System“ kurz P L S oder auch C P C „Personaformare Clavus Praecepta“ wörtlich Übersetzt „Persönlichkeitsbildendes Leit System“ ist eine Computersystem das experimentell für das Mata Nui Projekt entwickelt wurde. Es ermöglichte einer Maschine eine Persönlichkeit zu entwickeln und wie ein lebendes Wesen zu denken. Ein Roboter konnte nun durch zusätzliche Sensoren Berührungen oder Schmerzen wahrnehmen und wie ein Lebewesen sie verarbeiten. Wurde dieser Roboter beschädigt und wieder in stand gesetzt blieb seine Persönlichkeit erhalten. Doch bei zu schweren Schäden ging sie verloren und konnte auch nicht wieder hergestellt werden. Eine Maschine die nun über ein P L S oder C P C gesteuert wurde nahm dies als Verlust auf so wie ein Soldat einen gefallenen Kameraden betrauerte. Diese technische Entwicklung war zu ihrer Zeit revolutionär und die Wissenschaftler die sie entwickelt hatten erlangten großen Respekt. Es brachte ihnen den Spitznamen „Große Wesen“ ein. In den folgenden Jahren wurden die ersten „lebenden“ oder „fühlenden“ Roboter entworfen. Die Matoraner und Toa, ein weiterer Meilenstein in der technischen Entwicklung. Im Laufe des Mata Nui Projektes entstanden auf diese Weise eine große Zahl weiterer Robotergeschöpfe später „Rahi“ genannt. Dazu wurden P LS oder C P C Einheiten so programmiert das natürliche Instinkte die Robotertiere lenkten. Doch in diesen Zeiten wuchs auch die Kritik an dem Projekt was die Genialität der technischen Entwickler und Programmierer immer wieder in Frage stellte. Doch mit dem entwickeln des P LS oder C P C wurde es möglich künstliches Leben zu erschaffen. '''''Elementary Structure Change D'er „Elementary Structure Change“ kurz E S C oder auch E S M „Elementum Strüctüra Mutabilis“ übersetzt Elementar Struktur Wandler ist eine weitere Entwicklung die mit dem Mata Nui Projek einher ging. Diese technische Erfindung ermöglicht es die Strukturen eines Elementes kontrolliert um zu formen und z. B. als Werkzeug an zuwenden. Diese Anwendung wird von den Befürwortern liebevoll „Elementarkraft“ genannt und von den Skeptikern „Dämonenwerk“ oder „Teufelei“. Als den Toa und anderen Maschinen des Mata Nuit Projektes E S C oder auch E S M Geräte eingesetzt wurden, eskalierte der Streit. Das Projekt durfte nicht mehr auf Spherus Magna fort geführt werden. So zogen sich die beteiligten Wissenschaftler in den Orbit zurück wo sie ihr Experiment zu ende brachten. So entging ihnen der größte Teil des Kernkrieges der durch den Rohstoff Protodermis ausgelöst wurde. Indirekt trugen sie aber Schuld an diesem Disput. Hatten sie doch um ihr Projekt weiter finanzieren zu können gewisse Militärherren ebenfalls durch E S C oder auch E S M Implantate zu mächtigen Elementlords mutieren lassen. Am Ende des so genannten Kernkrieges zerbrach Spherus Magna und die Wissenschaftler schickten ihre künstliche Welt auf den neu entstandenen Planeten Aqua Magna. Der „Elementary Structure Change“ oder „Elementar Struktur Wandler“ hätte neue Wege der Elementnutzung ermöglichen können. Doch letztendlich fand diese Erfindung, welche viele Umweltprobleme und Energiefragen hätte beantworten können, nur den Einsatz als Waffe. '''''Nachwort: D'er Agori ließ sich wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken und drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Telefon. „Susan,“ sprach er in den Lautsprecher nach dem eine Frauenstimme sich gemeldet hatte, „bitte bringen sie noch einmal die Artefakte 145.R12 und 145.R13, dann nehmen sie sich für den Rest des Tages frei.“ „Ja Chef,“ erklang es aus dem Lautsprecher zurück, „wird erledigt und vielen Dank.“ Jetzt fühlte sich Bishop wieder besser und es fiel ihm leichter sich weiter dem Fall zu zuwenden. Gegen Mittag würde er aber denn noch Stormer, Surge, Furno, Breez, Evo und Nex anrufen müssen. Doch zu vor bereitete er in Ruhe die Unterlagen für die sechs Präedatoren vor. Doch er ließ sich dabei Zeit und zudem eilte die Sache nicht wirklich. '''''Noch nicht! Kapitel 1: '“Böse Überraschung“'' ''D'ie sechs Präedatoren blätterten in den Akten. Hin und wieder blickten sie auf das Hologramm des Mata Nui Roboters. „Was bitte ist dieses `The Hive´,“ erkundigte sich Nathan und suchte etwas auf dem Hologramm das an einen Bienenstock erinnern könnte, „warum haben es die Entwickler Bienenstock genannt?“ „Wenn es auf dem Hologramm zu finden wäre,“ grummelte Bishop hinter seinem Schreibtisch, „dann wüssten wir es.“ „Laut den Konstruktionsplänen ist `The Hive` ein Bestandteil des Sicherheitssystems,“ warf Natalie ein und tippte auf einer Stelle auf dem Hologramm, „und hier müsste es sich eigentlich befinden.“ „Ja,“ willigte der Abteilungsleiter ein und schüttelte gleichzeitig den Kopf, „doch die Scannung des Roboters hat den Bienenstock nicht gefunden.“ „Laut dem Bericht der Todeshändler,“ warf Preston ein und kramte in seiner Aktentasche herum, „kämpften sie nur gegen Visorak und begeneten keinen V12 T9 Drohnen `Vahki` genannt.“ Schließlich fand der Präedator die Mappe und schlug die besagten Seite auf, „hier steht es.“ „In der Tat,“ stimmte Bishop zu, „das könnte bedeuten das die Visorak neben den Vahki auch den ersten ´Hive` zerstört haben könnten.“ „Aber wo kommen dann die neuen Vahki her?“ überlegte William angestrengt, „ohne Bienenstock keine Bienen!“ „Der Roboter wurde vor 6.000 Jahren, nach neuer Zeitrechnung auf Aqua Magna positioniert,“ bemerkte Mandy und lächelte sicher, „doch die Artefakte im Labor sind größten Teils so alt das sie nach der neuen Zeitrechnung nicht präzise zugeordnet werden können.“ „'''D'em ist leider so,“ räumte der Abteilungsleiter ein, „und auf was wollen sie hinaus, meine Liebe?“ „Was wäre wenn mehr als ein ´Hive` produziert wurden,“ erklärte Fräulein Surge, „und dies aus uns bisher noch unbekannten Gründen nicht in den Produktionsplänen vermerkt wurde?“ „Das wäre gut möglich,“ gab Julia zu, „das hieße aber auch wieder, dass sich die Erbauer nicht immer ganz Einig gewesen sein müssen.“ „Das sehe ich aber auch so,“ bestätigte Preston nach dem sich noch einmal den Bericht der Todeshändler vorgenommen hatte, „wenn man bestimmte andere Punkte berücksichtigt.“ „M26 T4 `Mata Nui` wurde von M27 K8 `Makuta` deaktiviert und durch ein Computervirus zerstört,“ bemerkte William Furno und verwies auf die Programmierungen beider C P C´s, „dann übte es / er Einfluss auf die Sicherheitssysteme aus.“ „Er benutze eine Notfall Form ´die Visorak´,“ fuhr der Agori fort, „um das System was er nicht vollständig kontrollieren konnte, `die Vahki´ zu vernichten.“ „Daraus lässt sich folgendes schlussfolgern,“ übernahm Preston das Wort, „das M26 T4 `Mata Nui`, M27 K8 `Makuta` und T8 H9 ´The Hive´ von verschiedenen Arbeitsgruppen programmiert wurden.“ „Und jede Gruppe hinterging irgend wie die andere,“ ergänzte William, „und letztere schienen dass gewusst zu haben.“ „Das ist anzunehmen,“ stimmte Bishop zu, „weshalb sie weitere Vahki Batterien produzierten und diese außerhalb des Roboters und auch des Planeten versteckten.“'' “'''I'm Orbit um den roten Stern,“ lächelte Mandy und zog einen Zeitungsartikel aus ihrer Handtasche, „lesen sie das bitte.“ Bishop nahm die Zeitung und schlug sie auf. „Unbekanntes Signal für mehrere Stunden im Orbit um den roten Stern aufgefangen,“ entglitt es dem Abteilungsleiter, „gefolgt von weiteren Signalen die ebenfalls nicht entschlüsselt werden konnten.“ „Was meinen sie dazu?“ fragte Bishop mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, „warum haben nur sie diesen Bericht?“ „Da irgend wer seine Veröffentlichung verhindern wollte,“ sprach die Präedatorin, „der Bericht hätte heute erscheinen müssen doch gestern Nacht wurde die Druckerei Opfer der Flammen.“ „Und wo her haben sie das einzige erhaltene Exemplar?“ wollte der Abteilungsleiter wissen, „haben sie nach dem Brand die Büroräume durchsucht?“ Mandy nickte zufrieden, „und in einem Tresor fand ich dieses Exemplar und eine CD.“ Bishops Finger tanzten über die Tastatur und ein großer Bildschirm trat aus der Wand. Nun legte der Agori die CD in das Laufwerk. Nach umfassender Kontrolle auf Computerviren oder Spionagesoftware startete das Programm. Außer die Stimmen und Geräusche aus den Lautsprechern war nichts mehr im Büro zu hören. Absolute Sprachlosigkeit machte sich breit und alle sieben Agori starrten auf den Bildschirm. Nach dem das Video abgelaufen war, brach Bishop das Schweigen, „diese Bastarde, wer wollte diesen brisanten Inhalt verschleiern?“ „Gute Frage,“ erwiderten Nathan und Preston gleichzeitig, „aber diese Frage sollten wir später klären.“'' Kapitel 2: '“Schadenbegrenzungsmaßnahme“'' „'''Z'uerst müssen wir nach Aqua Magna,“ warf William ein, „wir müssen diese Vahki vernichten und dafür sorgen das keine weiteren `Hives´ aktiviert werden können!“ „So wie es aussieht,“ brummte der Abteilungsleiter sauer, „aktiviert der letzte Vahki kurz vor seiner Vernichtung ein neues ´Hive´.“ „Das war eine regelrechte Invasion!“ sprach Juliane Nex und rief die Bilder des Videos wieder in Erinnerung, „die pyramidenförmigen Raumschiffe waren als Asteroiden getarnt, nach dem Signal sprengten sie die tarnende Hülle und landeten in vorprogrammierten Koordinaten.“ „Aus noch unbekannten Gründen hatten sie aber für die Insel Mata Nui kein Interesse,“ beruhigte Nathan die Gemüter, „und so lange das so bleibt, können wir den Schaden begrenzen!“ „Das würdet ihr tun?“ erkundigte sich Bishop und wirkte sichtlich erleichtert, „ihr würdet zu einer Schadenbegrenzungsmaßnahme nach Aqua Magna fliegen?“ „Diese Mission ist vielleicht gefährlicher als alle bisherigen,“ fuhr der Abteilungsleiter mit vorsichtiger Stimme fort, „und vielleicht kommt ihr von dieser nicht wieder zurück!“ Die sechs Präedatoren sahen einander an und dann wieder den Agori hinter dem Schreibtisch. „Geringe Aussichten auf einen Erfolg, ein schwer einzuschätzender Gegner und die Aussicht im Kampfe sein Leben zu lassen,“ sprachen die Sechs zusammen und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, „genau für solche Missionen wurden wir ausgebildet!“ „Geben sie uns eine Woche um die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen,“ fuhren die Präedatoren fort, „wenn wir dieses eine Problem beheben können, ist diese Mission gleich halb so gefährlich.“ „Gut,“ lächelte der Abteilungsleiter, „ihr habt zwei Wochen Zeit und das Wehrtechnische Labor steht euch voll zur Verfügung.“ Am frühen Morgen des nächsten Tages begannen die sechs Agori mit ihrem Schaffen. In einem gesicherten Nebenraum stand eine V12 T9 Drohne im Standby Modus. William hielt sein Gewehr an die Schulter gepresst und wartete auf die Anweisung von Preston. „Auf dein Zeichen feuere ich auf den Schrotthaufen wie wir es in der Ausbildung gelernt haben.“ wiederholte der Agori und entsicherte das Gewehr. „Ganz genau,“ bestätigte Stormer.'' ''D'ie Augen der Drohne leuchteten auf und das mechanische Monster fokussierte den Agori der nur zehn Meter vor ihm Stand. Zeitgleich mit dem Handzeichen seinen Kameraden ging die Drohne zum Angriff über. Furno zielte und feuerte insgesamt sechs Schuss ab bevor der Vahki funken schlagend und zuckend liegen blieb. „Sechs Schuss sind drei zufiel,“ stellten beide Agori fest, „wir müssen die Projektile modifizieren.“ „Ja,“ stimmte Juliane ein, „wir müssen auf drei oder weniger Schuss kommen.“ So nahm der Tag seinen Lauf und am Abend lagen dreißig zerschossene Drohnen im Lager. „Das beste Ergebnis lag bei vier Schüssen,“ erinnerte sich Mandy und zog ihre Notizen aus der Tasche, „resultierend aus präzisen Kopf oder Brusttreffern.“ „Und im Falle eines offenen Gefechtes,“ übernahm Natalie das Wort, „haben wir nicht die Zeit sauber zu zielen.“ „Was wäre wenn wir das gleiche Ergebnis mit einem kleineren Projektil schaffen könnten?“ schlug Nathan vor, „so könnten wir die Kapazität der Magazine erhöhen.“ „Ein Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert,“ willigte Preston ein, „und wenn wir diese Munition auch noch mit einem Sprengsatz versehen der im Körper detoniert, würde es ihre Wirkung noch zusätzlich verbessern.“ Nach weiteren zwei Tagen waren die ersten V12 T9 Projektile bereit zum Praxistest. Erneut aktivierte nun Nathan eine Drohne und notierte die Wirkung des neuen Geschosses. Zu erst zielte und feuerte Preston auf eine Drohne. Zwei gezielte Treffer in den Kopf und die Kampfmaschine brach zuckend zusammen. Die nächsten zwei feuerte William ab, gezielt in die Brust der Drohne. Wieder sackte diese zusammen und blieb zucken liegen. Nun teste auch Nathan die neue Waffe. Ein Schuss in die Brust und einen in den Kopf. D'ie dritte Drohne lag zuckend am Boden. „Jetzt machen wir den Härtetest,“ mischten sich Mändy und Natalie ein, „wir möchten unsere eigene Erfindung mal testen und das in einer Kampfsituation!“ „Vierundzwanzig Drohnen bitte,“ fuhr Natalie fort und zeigte die zwei Pistolen, „Mandy und ich haben je zwei dieser Schusswaffen.“ Mit besonderer Vorsicht und erhöhter Aufsicht begann der Test. Im langen gesicherten Lager begannen die Drohnen mit dem Angriff. Es dauerte nicht lange und die vier Trommeln a sechs Schuss waren leer geschossen. Doch jeder Treffer hatte eine Drohne in ein brennendes Wrack verwandelt. „Aktiviert noch vier Drohnen,“ funkte Natalie über das Headset, „das war noch nicht alles.“ Widerwillig folgte William Furno der Anweisung und wurde ein weiteres Mal überrascht. Seine Freundin hatte eine ihrer Waffen so weg geworfen das sie von einer Drohne gefangen werden konnte. Noch bevor die Drohne jedoch wieder den Boden berührte explodierte die wuchtige Pistole und riss den Oberkörper der Kampfmaschine in Stahlfetzen. Die letzten drei Drohnen teilten das gleiche Schicksal. Die zwei Wochen vergingen rasch und die neue Spezial V12 T9 Anti `Vahki` Munition war reif für die praktische Anwendung. Nur eine Woche später kreiste der schwere Raumkreuzer über Aqua Magna. „Von hier oben sieht der Planet so friedlich aus,“ flüsterte Preston zu seinem Kameraden Nathan, „kaum zu glauben das dort ein brutaler Krieg unter dem Boden einer Insel tobt.“ „Ja, du sagst es,“ bedauerte Evo leise und sah auf einen Agori in Offiziersuniform, „doch da unten lauert der Alptraum.“ „Tag meine Herrn,“ grüßte der Offizier, „wie es scheint ist dies unsere erste gemeinsame Mission.“ Nathan Evo nickte, „wir habe zuvor noch nie mit dem UMP zusammen gearbeitet.“ „Dann folgen sie mir bitte,“ sprach der Agori in Offiziersuniform, „sie müssen mir noch genauer erklären warum wir im Orbit des roten Sterns warten sollen.“ '''„Wenn alles nach Plan verläuft,“ erklärten die beiden Präedatoren dem Offizier in dessen Büro, „dann werden wir ihnen mit der Zeit die Koordinaten der sich noch im Orbit befindlichen Hives zuspielen.“ „Damit wir diese Entern oder Vernichten können?“ schlussfolgerte der Offizier, „deshalb der Aufenthalt im Orbit und die schweren Enterkommandos?“ „Sie verstehen ihren Beruf,“ bestätigte Preston den Agori in Offiziersuniform, „präzise Schlussfolgerung.“ Kapitel 3: '“Ankunft in Mata Nui“'' ''D'ie Landung auf dem Planeten verlief wie geplant und doch verspürte ein jeder ein ungutes Gefühl. In den Missionen davor arbeiteten sie immer wieder als großes Team. Jeder konnte jedem Helfen. Doch in dieser Mission sah es anders aus. Sie kämpften in je drei Teams von zwei Präedatoren. Jedes Team von einer anderen Startzone aus. Und erst sehr viel später würde man sich an einem bestimmten Ziel wieder treffen. Auch die Hilfe der Marines des UMP änderte nichts an diesem Gefühl des Unmuts. Da sie zudem auch nur an bestimmten Sicherheitszonen Munition und Vorräte platzierten. Irgend wo etwas sehr nützliches aber doch auch keine allzu große Hilfe. „Viel Glück Leute,“ verabschiedeten sich die sechs Freunde, „mögen wir uns gesund und munter wiedersehen!“ Dann trennten sie sich und folgten einem Marine. Über ein Transportröhrensystem sollte jedes Team zu seiner Startposition gebracht werden. Alle drei Teams begannen irgend wo in Metru Nui und würden sich erst wider in Karda Nui treffen. Dabei galt es nicht nur möglichst viele Gegner auszuschalten sondern auch Fragen zu beantworten. Fragen die erst vor kurzem Aufgetreten waren. Sie setzten der Mission eine weitere makabere Note oben drauf. Kameraaufnahmen hatten eine fürchterliche Entwicklung an das Tageslicht gebracht. Diese würde die Mission zusätzlich um einiges gefährlicher machen als sie ohne hin schon war. Scharen von verstümmelten Individuen bevölkerten die Metrus und griffen alles an was den Anschein auf Beute machte. Dazu bedienten sich die Vahki Robotern aus der Grube und bestialische Kreaturen die an Hunde erinnerten. D'as Licht hier unten war so schwach das man ohne lügen zu müssen von ewiger Finsternis sprechen durfte. Die Kapsel sauste in die Tiefe und hielt mit einem starken Ruck. Ohne sich groß Gedanken zumachen stiegen Preston und Mandy aus in den großen Raum. Die Tür schloss sich und es war zu hören wie die Kapsel wieder nach oben schoss. „Machen wir uns hier erst mal etwas bequem,“ brummte Mandy und sah sich die Feldbetten an. Diese lagen noch eingepackt für sie bereit. Nach dem sie sich die Schlafstätten hergerichtet hatten setzten sie sich vor den Bildschirm des Computers. Dieser war in der Wand und dem Tisch fest montiert. „Diese Tastatur ist unsere einzige Verbindung in die Welt da oben,“ bemerkte Preston. „Und er andere Bildschirm zeigt uns was uns da draußen erwartet.“ ergänzte Mandy missmutig. Die junge Frau musterte den Bildschirm und vergrößerte das Bild eines Platzes. Er lag ca. fünfhundert Meter von ihrem gesicherten Raum entfernt. Weitere zehn Meter weiter der halbrunde Torbogen. Wie ein Schlund wirkte der Eingang zur U Bahnanlage. Ein Schlund der jeden Moment eine brutale Meute Kreaturen erbrechen konnte. „Da müssen wir rein,“ überlegte Preston und sah dann seiner Verlobten in die Augen, „und kommen da vielleicht nie wieder heraus.“ „Jetzt wo wir hier sind,“ lächelte Mandy und strich Preston über das Haar und sein Gesicht, „habe ich keine Angst mehr und ich bin sicher das es unsere Freunde genauso sehen.“ „'''H'auen wir uns erstmal ne Runde aufs Ohr,“ erwiderte Preston und spürte wie sich sein Laune wieder verbesserte, „ich möchte topfit sein wenn ich diesen vermoderten Abschaum abknalle!“ „So möchte ich das hören!“ grinste Mandy zufrieden, „das ist der Preston Stormer den ich liebe!“ „Weiß du was,“ viel der Jungen Frau ein, „irgend wie habe ich Lust bekommen mich noch ein wenig zu amüsieren.“ Preston sah Mandy an und auf den Ausschnitt seiner Verlobten, „ja, ein leidenschaftliches Vergnügend so vor dem großen Gemetzel, wer könnte da schon nein sagen!“ In einer anderen Sicherheitskammer richtete sich Natalie auf und schlüpfte wieder in ihre Neosuit. „Jetzt kann es losgehen,“ lächelte sie William zu während sie die Beinpanzerung anlegte, „von hier aus sind es ca. neunhundert Meter bis zum Säulengang, dieser endet genau vor die Stufen zur Kathedrale.“ „Und auf jeder Säule sitzt so ein, was weiß ich,“ stellte Furno fest und griff ebenfalls zu einem Teil seiner Beinpanzerung, „es sind fünfundzwanzig Säulen pro Seite, macht fünfzig dieser Kreaturen.“ „Am Boden ist sonst nichts zu sehen,“ fügte Natalie hinzu und strafte die Brustpanzerung, „wir müssen uns zunächst nur auf den Feind aus der Luft konzentrieren.“ „Jetzt fällt mir wieder etwas ein,“ bemerkte William und prüfte sein Headset, „das da ist eine Kathedrale, sie könnte ein Ort sein wo Flüchtlinge Schutz gefunden haben.“ „Und diese würden uns folgen wollen,“ erwiderte Natalie Breez, „die wären uns dann ein Klotz am Bein.“'' '''''Epilog: N'athan schob die Magazine in das Gewehr und in die Fächer seiner Rüstung. Dann lud er die wuchtigen Pistolen bevor er sie in die Halterungen hing. Jetzt widmete er sich einem Koffer zu. Die Schlösser sprangen auf und gaben ein beeindruckendes Schwert preis. Die eine Seite war durchgehend geschliffen und die andere bis kurz vor dem Griff. Zwischen dem Ende der Klinge und dem Griff befand sich ein Fach für eine Energiezelle. „Hast du das Schwert erfunden?“ fragte Juliane und musterte die Waffe, „oder war es Preston?“ „'''W'eder Preston noch ich,“ grinste Nathan und schob die Energiezelle in die kleine Kammer, „diese Schwerter sind ein Geschenk von Mr. Bishop, er meinte wir können sie brauchen.“ „Und der gute Herr hat nicht so unrecht,“ stellte Fräulein Nex feste, „wenn diese vermoderten Kreaturen doch so Zahlreich sind, ist so ein Schwert vielleicht sogar sehr nützlich!“ Die Schiebetür schob sich auf und wieder zu. Schnellen Schrittes überquerten Preston und Surge den Platz bis kurz vor dem Torbogen. Natalie setzte ihren linken Fuß auf den Sockel einer umgestürzten Statue und kontrollierte ein letztes Mal die Kniepanzerung. Nun positionierte sie sich rechts neben Preston und zog die zwei schweren Pistolen aus den Halterungen am Gürtel.'' N'''athan Evo und Juliane Nex standen vor der großen stark deformierten Tür. „So wie es die Beulen und Risse verdeutlichen,“ bemerkte Nathan und strich mit dem Finger über einen breiteren Riss, „fand der Kampf im inneren statt.“ „Ich bin ja mal gespannt,“ entgegnete Juliane neugierig, „was da drinnen auf uns wartet, muss schon recht heftige Krallen haben um eine Stahltür so zu zurichten?!“ „Ja,“ erwiderte Evo und begann die Tür knarrend und knirschen auf zuschieben, „das werden wir gleich sehen.“ „Unsere fliegenden Kumpels haben uns entdeckt,“ sprach William leise und zeigte auf die Kreaturen auf den Enden der Säulen, „noch drei oder vier Minuten und sie greifen an.“ „Dann halten wir uns bereit,“ grinste Juliane zuversichtlich, „und bereiten ihnen eine schmerzhafte Begrüßung.“ ''Nachwort: Nun erwachte das böse aus seinem finsteren Schlaf. In der verwüsteten Stadt wurde es wieder lebendig. Doch konnte hier nicht von lebenden Wesen gesprochen werden. Es war der lebende Schrecken in unzähligen verdorbenen Formen. Von der wankenden vermoderten Kreatur über bizarre vierbeinige Geschöpfe und Titanen die mit ihren Waffen verschmolzen waren. Der Kampf würde diese Nacht beginnen und erst im Morgengrauen wieder zum Ende kommen. Doch sind zwölf Stunden eine lange Zeit und erst recht wenn in jedem Schatten eine Gefahr lauert. In so einer Nacht muss selbst ein geübter Jäger auf der Hut sein, damit er nicht zum Gejagten wird! Hauptrollen: Datei:1 Preston Stormer.JPG| Preston Stormer Datei:1 Preston Stormer 1.JPG| Datei:2 Mandy Surge.JPG| Mandy Surge Datei:2 Mandy Surge 1.JPG| Datei:3 Natalie Breez.JPG| Natalie Breez Datei:3 Natalie Breez 1.JPG| Datei:4 William Furno.JPG| William Furno Datei:4 William Furno 1.JPG| Datei:5 Nathan Evo.JPG| Nathan Evo Datei:5 Nathan Evo 1.JPG| Datei:6 Julia Nex.JPG| Juliane Nex Datei:6 Julia Nex 1.JPG| Soundtrack: *Video: Hellgate London Theme *Video: 09. Hellgate London Soundtrack - Ambush *Video: Fight *Video: 04. Hellgate London Soundtrack - The Dawn of War Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser